legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Raining Chaos S1 P6/Transcript
(The heroes are seen fighting back against the Doom Seekers) Alex: Push them back! Erin: Don't let them reach the people! Shantae: Got it! Miles: Can do! Alex: Ruby! Get up high and provide sniper support! Ruby: You got it! *Speeds off* Shade: Ava! Katlyn! Stay behind me! Katlyn: Aww come on! Shade: These aren't people Katlyn! Just stay back! (Shade charges toward some Doom Seekers) Katlyn: No fair! Ava: *Giggle* (Oscar is seen being pounced by a Doom Seeker) Oscar !! AH!!! (The Doom Seeker roars before Weiss stabs it through the back of its head, impaling its mouth mid roar) Oscar: Whoa! (The Doom Seeker falls down dead) Weiss: Got it! Oscar: Nice one! Weiss: Thanks! (More Doom Seekers charge in before Erin summons three Ice Golems) Erin: Attack! (The Ice Golems attack and start to stomp the Doom Seekers) Rose: Lets give it to them Grey! Grey: Right behind ya! (Rose and Grey fire ice beams at the Doom Seekers) Emily: *Blasting the Doom Seekers* Lenny watch my back! Lenny: No problem! (Lenny's hand becomes a blade which he uses to stab a Doom Seeker in the chest. Avalos is seen watching the fight) Avalos: What is this? How are they able to hold their own so effectively?! (One of Ruby's shots bounces off Avalos's helmet) Avalos:........ (Avalos looks to find Ruby on a rooftop) Ruby: Whoops, that's not a Doom Seeker. Avalos: RAAAAH!!! (Avalos fires an energy beam at the building, causing Ruby to jump off it before it explodes) Ruby: AAAHH!!! Yang: RUBY!! (Ghira quickly jumps over and grabs Ruby before she hits the ground) Ruby: Whew! Thanks Ghira! Ghira: Anytime. Avalos: Insolent whelps! SEND IN THE HELL GLIDERS!!! Yang: Huh?? (Suddenly, a few gargoyle-like Doom Seekers fly down from overhead) Yang: !! (Yang is picked up by one of the Hell Gliders) Yang: AAAHHH!!! Ghira: Yang! Ruby: OH NO!!! Alex: Miles we got flyers! Miles: Crap! Jordan: I got it! (Jordan looks at the Glider carrying Yang as he charges energy into his finger) Jordan: Aaaand.....THERE!! (Jordan fires a thin psy beam through the Glider's skull, causing it to die and drop Yang) Jordan: Shade catch! Shade: I GOT IT!! (Shade runs over to where Yang is going to land and holds out his arms) Shade: Here we go! (Yang falls in front of Shade onto the ground, just a few inches short) Shade:.....Whoops. Yang:...… Shade: *Goes over to Yang* Um hey I uh- Yang: Don't. Its fine. I've had worse falls. Shade: Right. Katlyn: SHADE!! (Shade sees a Doom Seeker charging him) Shade: !! (Katlyn runs up and kicks the Doom Seeker in the head) Katlyn: RAH!! Shade: Whoa! (The Doom Seeker falls down stunned) Katlyn: You're welcome. Shade:..... (Katlyn runs back over to Ava as Yang stands up) Yang: Man, she hit that one good. Shade: Yeah, surprisingly. Yang: Now come on! Let's keep fighting these guys! Shade: Right! (THe two run off keep up the fighting. Shantae is seen smacking Doom Seekers with her hair) Shantae: FIRE BALL!! *Shoots fire ball* (One of the Doom Seekers is struck by the fireball, shattering it) Doom Seekers: *Roar* Shantae: ! Stay back! (The Doom Seekers start to corner Shantae against a building) Doom Seekers: *Growling* Shantae: Could use some backup over here! Erin: Hold on Shantae! (Erin goes into her ice armor mode. Avalos takes notice of this) Avalos: Hmm? What's this now? (Erin goes to help Shantae) Erin: EAT THIS!! (Erin creates an ice blade and speeds past the Doom Seekers. They all then sever in half and break apart) Erin: Gotcha. Avalos: *Curious head tilt* Hm? (Erin deactivates her armor) Shantae: Thanks! Erin: Don't mention it! Here, let's stick together! (The two run off as Avalos watches) Avalos:....Interesting. (The other heroes are seen fighting) Alex: Damn, these guys are persistent! Miles: Tell me about it! Emily: How do we slow them down!? Qrow: Simple. (Qrow looks over at Avalos) Qrow: Cut off the head of the snake. Avalos:..... Alex: I like the way you think. (Alex enters his purity stage) Alex: Let's do it! Avalos: Another one...? Qrow: Now! (The two run toward Avalos) Avalos:..... Alex: Take THIS!!! (Avalos blocks with his arm before Alex kicks it out of the way. He then rams his fist into the side of Avalos's head, cracking it open) Avalos: ! Qrow: Nice hit! Alex: Thanks! (Avalos grabs his bleeding head) Avalos: *Laughing* Alex: What?? (Avalos laughs maniacally before the wound instantly regenerates) Avalos: Fools. (Avalos grabs Alex and Qrow with telekinesis) Qrow: Gnn! Avalos: I am no simple villain heroes. I. Am. A GOD!! (Avalos blasts them both away with small energy blasts. Alex and Qrow land on the ground hard) Alex: *Growls and gets up* Qrow you all right! Qrow: Gnn! I will be... Avalos: Your performance disappoints me! I expected more from the likes of YOU!! (Avalos creates an energy ball in his hand) Avalos: NOW VANISH!!! (Oscar then runs up and hits Avalos in the face, doing nothing but causing him to cease his attack) Avalos:.......*Looks at Oscar* Oscar:..... Avalos: Hmph. Buzz off. (Avalos flicks Oscar's nose, knocking him away into a building) Avalos: Hmph. (Avalos turns only to be punched in the face and pushed back by Alex) Avalos: GNN! Alex: How's THAT asshole!? (Qrow gets up and runs to Oscar's aid. Avalos looks at Alex) Avalos: Well boy. I'm surprised. I felt that one. Alex: You haven't seen anything yet. Avalos: The girl over there caught my attention already, and now so do you. You both hold untapped power. Alex: It's tapped. Trust me. Avalos: Even so, it's nothing to hurt me. Alex: Wanna bet!? (Alex charges up psychic energy and fires at Avalos. Avalos though knocks the blast away) Alex: ! Shit! Erin: *Sees Alex* Bro! Avalos: Fool. (Avalos grabs Alex and slams him into the ground HARD) Alex: HNNG!! Avalos: You are a fool to challenge a god. (Suddenly Avalos is blasted by ice and pushed away from Alex) Erin: *Activates Ice Armor* You're hardly the first one we've fought! Avalos: So now you call yourselves God Killers? Fine then. I'll show you how weak you really are! Erin: BRING IT!!! (Erin charges in toward Avalos) Erin: EAT MY FIST!! Avalos: No. (Avalos easily grabs Erin's hand) Erin: !! Avalos: Now, chill out. (Avalos pokes Erin's chest, causing the armor to shatter instantly) Erin: !!!...... (Avalos flicks Erin, she cries out as she is launched and lands on top of Alex) Alex: *Groans* Erin: Y-... You okay....? Alex: I should... Be asking that... Avalos: You still don't get it, I am the God of DESTRUCTION!! My whole thing is destroying what is believed to be invincible! (Erin stands up and growls) Erin: I'll show you invincible! I'll go all out with it! Avalos: Try it. (Erin's eyes glow blue as she activates her second stage Ice Armor) Alex: Erin no! Erin: *Charges* RAAAAAAH!!!! Avalos:...... (Avalos sticks his finger out, touching Erin's chest again and knocking her away with a bright light. She is then seen landing on the ground unconscious) Erin:......... Alex: E-ERIN!! Avalos: Its over Defenders. (Avalos holds out his hand, charging up energy) Avalos: You lose. Alex: !! (Avalos smirks before he is fired upon by Team RWBY) Avalos: *Blocks* What?! Ruby: Keep it up! (Avalos steps back as the group continues firing) Avalos: *Growls* ENOUGH!!! (A portal opens behind Avalos) Avalos: Another time heroes! (Avalos blows the heroes back with an energy wave before he runs and vanishes into the closing portal. The heroes all get back up) Alex:...... Ruby: Well, we pushed them back. Blake B: For how long though? Shade: Hard to say. Alex: ERIN!! (Alex runs over to Erin) Alex: E-Erin? !!..... (Erin moans before Jack runs over) Jack: Erin?? !!..... Erin: *Opens eyes* H-Huh? Alex and Jack:.....Uhhhhhhh..... Erin: What's wrong? Alex: Erin...? Jack: Y-Your hair is uhhhh......Ummm.... Erin: What? What about my hair? Shantae: Um... Its um... Erin: What? What??? Alex: Look at your phone. (Erin looks confused before she opens the camera on her phone and sees her hair) Erin: !!! (Erin's hair is seen having changed from blonde to white) Erin:............................................ Alex: S-Sis? Jordan: You okay? Erin: My... My blonde hair... Its... Its gone... Jack: H-Hey it's not so bad! I mean, white hair's still pretty hot. Erin:...................... Alex: And hey, look! We defended Sequin Land! Aren't you happy about that? Erin:........................ Alex: Sis? Erin: Just........*Sigh* Let's go home... Shantae: B-But you guys just got here. You saved everyone! Don't you wanna stay? Ruby: Yeah I'm sure everyone would want to thank us! Erin:.... Whatever... I don't care... Jordan: Sis..... (Erin just walks away) Jack: I'll... Try and talk to her Jordan. Jordan: Okay.... (Jack goes and follows Erin) Jack: See you all back home. Alex: Right. (Erin opens a portal which Jack follows her into) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts